Smashpedia:Proyecto Coleccionables
El Proyecto Coleccionables u Objetos Coleccionables es un Proyecto cuya finalidad es completar todos los artículos relativos a los objetos coleccionables, vale decir, trofeos, pegatinas y canciones. Si quieres participar de este proyecto, puedes apuntar tu nombre de usuario en la tabla de al lado. Si así lo prefieres, puedes además añadir a tu página de usuario la Plantilla:Proyecto Coleccionables. Usa la siguiente tablita para navegar por esta página: Trofeos Los artículos de los trofeos son los que van más avanzados. Todos los artículos de trofeos están listados en la Lista de trofeos. Las listas de trofeos se agrupan de acuerdo al universo al que pertenecen. Por ejemplo, todos los trofeos del [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|universo The Legend of Zelda]] van en el artículo Lista de trofeos de SSBB (The Legend of Zelda). Los trofeos se deben escribir en español. Si no tienes un juego de SSB en español y aún así quieres contribuir al proyecto, puedes buscar vídeos en internet en donde aparezcan todos los trofeos en español (para Melee y Brawl). 30px|link= Tareas pendientes 1. Crear los siguientes artículos: **Lista de trofeos de SSBM (Pokémon) **Lista de trofeos de SSBB (Star Fox) **Lista de trofeos de SSBB (F-Zero) **Lista de trofeos de SSBM (EarthBound) **Lista de trofeos de SSBB (EarthBound) **Lista de trofeos de SSBB (Metal Gear) **Lista de trofeos de SSBB (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Lista de trofeos de SSBM (otros) **Lista de trofeos de SSBB (otros) 2. Terminar estos otros artículos: **Lista de trofeos de SSBB (Kirby) 3. Agregar la descripción de los trofeos a todos los artículos que los requieran. Modelo de artículo Todas las listas de trofeos empiezan con la siguiente frase (se incluye la cursiva y una pequeña sangría): :Para ver la lista completa de los trofeos de ('X') en ('Y') véase ('Z'). :Para ver la lista completa de trofeos véase Lista de trofeos. La siguiente es una lista con los 47 trofeos del universo ('''X')'' que aparecen en Super Smash Bros. ('Melee o Brawl''' según corresponda). En donde: *'X': Nombre del universo. *'Y': Nombre del otro juego en donde la serie tiene trofeos. Ej: Si se está hablando de los trofeos en ''Brawl, aquí debe ir Super Smash Bros. Melee o vicecersa. Por supuesto, si es una serie que aparece desde Brawl, como Pikmin o Kid Icarus, esta parte se omite. *'Z': Nombre del artículo para recomendar. Ej: si el artículo que estamos editando se llama Lista de trofeos de SSBB (Super Mario Bros.), aquí ponemos Lista de trofeos de SSBM (Super Mario Bros.). Luego, debemos insertar la tabla. Todas las tablas empiezan con el mismo código, así que solo basta que copies la tabla de un artículo que ya está listo y después simplemente reemplaces las palabras. Las tablas tienen más o menos así: Al final del artículo se debe poner la Plantilla:Lista de Trofeos y la plantilla del universo respectivo. Agregando a los artículos En los artículos, también se deben escribir los trofeos. Puede ser en artículos de personajes, luchadores, jefes, ayudantes, escenarios, objetos, etc. No obstante, aquí los debemos escribir tanto en español como en inglés. Observa: Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Terminar el Nivel 5 de Dianas Smash en menos de 30 segundos. Español right|90px :Cañón combinado :El arma principal de la nave Hal Abarda. Como su nombre lo indica, tiene dos cañones: el inferior emite un potente láser, mientras que el superior dispara proyectiles un tanto lentos. También usa su brazo mecánico para inmovilizar a los enemigos y freírlos con su láser. Esta arma de largo alcance derribó una vez a Dyna Blade después de que esta ayudase a Kirby. :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' Inglés :Combo Cannon :Meta Knight's battleship, built to help Meta Knight take control of Dream Land. It's crewed by Meta Knight and the Meta-Knights and is equipped with the Combo Cannon and a shrimplike robot called the Heavy Lobster. Kirby destroys the ship's reactor, causing the Wheelies who power the ship to flee. In the end, the ship crashes into the sea while the sun sets in the background. :*''SNES: Kirby Super Star'' (NTSC) / Kirby's Fun Pak (PAL) Nótese que: *Están escritos en cursiva. *El nombre del trofeo va en negrita. *Va primero en español y luego en inglés. *La imagen del trofeo va al lado de la descripción en español. *Hay una pequeña sangría en las descripciones de trofeos. *En ocasiones, el juego de donde proviene puede variar según la región. Se deben escribir ambos: (Norteamérica/Europa) en ese orden. Subiendo archivos de trofeos Los archivos que sean subidos a SmashPedia deben ilustrar bien los trofeos. Deben tener buena calidad, en formato .png . Se puede traer los archivos desde la wiki en inglés de NIWA (http://www.ssbwiki.com/List_of_trophies_(disambiguation)) de donde fue imitado el formato de la lista de trofeos. Los archivos que sean subidos deben poseer la Categoría:Trofeos de Super Smash Bros. Melee o Categoría:Trofeos de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, según corresponda. También deben llevar la licencia ScreenshotJuego. La convención de nombrado para los trofeos es: Trofeo de (nombre del trofeo) (SSBM para Melee y SSBB para Brawl).png Pegatinas right|100px|link= Los artículos de pegatinas se están creando hace poco. Aún faltan muchos artículos por crear. Todos ellos se pueden encontrar en la Lista de pegatinas. Estos artículos mencionan una pegatina, luego el juego de donde viene, una imagen, el tipo de ataque o efecto que modifican y quien o quienes pueden usarla. 30px|link= Tareas pendientes *Crear y completar los siguientes artículos: **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Super Mario Bros.) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Donkey Kong) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (The Legend of Zelda) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Metroid) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Yoshi) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Kirby) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Star Fox) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Pokémon) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (F-Zero) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (EarthBound) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Fire Emblem) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Game & Watch) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Animal Crossing) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Electroplankton) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Pikmin) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (WarioWare) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Metal Gear) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Lista de pegatinas de SSBB (otros) Modelo de artículo Todos los artículos empiezan por la siguiente frase (incluyendo las cursivas y la sangría): :Para ver la lista completa de pegatinas, véase Lista de pegatinas. La siguiente es una lista de pegatinas del universo (nombre del universo) en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Todos los artículos deben llevar la misma estructura, la cual es una tabla como esta: Agregando a los artículos Las pegatinas que sean exclusivas de un personaje deben agregarse a la página de luchador de ese personaje. Se deben poner debajo de la sección "Rol en el Emisario Subespacial" usando una tabla parecida a la nombrada arriba, pero omitiendo obviamente la última columna. Subiendo archivos de pegatinas Se usa la misma convención de nombrado que para los trofeos. Se permite subir archivos tanto .png como .jpg . En la wiki en inglés de NIWA no se pueden encontrar las pegatinas, así que tendremos que arreglarnoslas por nuestros propios medios para obtenerlas. Música Si bien la música solo se puede coleccionar en Brawl con los CDs, este proyecto también engloba la música de Melee y SSB de N64. 30px|link= Tareas pendientes 1. Crear y completar todos los artículos de las listas de canciones: **Música (SSBM) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Super Smash Bros.) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Super Mario Bros.) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Mario Kart) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Donkey Kong) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (The Legend of Zelda) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Metroid) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Yoshi) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Kirby) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Star Fox) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Pokémon) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (F-Zero) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (EarthBound) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Fire Emblem) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Animal Crossing) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Nintendo) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Kid Icarus) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Pikmin) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (WarioWare) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Metal Gear) **Lista de canciones de SSBB (Sonic the Hedgehog) 2. Terminar de completar los siguientes artículos **Música (SSB) **Música (SSBB) (lista completa) 3. Agregar la lista de canciones que se pueden reproducir a todos los artículos de escenarios. 4. Crear subpáginas de las canciones que tenga letra, para agregar la letra a esos artículos. Modelo de artículo Empezaremos por poner como encabezado el nombre oficial en español de la canción (En el caso de las de Super Smash Bros. 64, ya que las canciones se nombran por números, pongamos por ejemplo Pista 07: Castillo Hyrule). Luego, poner una plantilla alineada a la derecha (esta será la Plantilla:Música). Después, una pequeña descripción de la canción y/o su origen. Después, decir como se desbloquea la canción (si es que). Después, una sección con los créditos de la canción (y/o el Copyright de la canción en el caso de las que salen en su versión original, como Delfino Plaza). Por último, decir en donde se usa la canción (en el escenario Circuito Mario o en Onett o en Dianas Smash o en El Zoo en ruinas, en la batalla contra Master Hand, etc.) Observen el ejemplo: Pista 12: Ciudad Azafrán Un remix del popular Tema Principal de Pokémon, que se escucha por primera vez en la pantalla de título de Pokémon Rojo y Azul. Créditos Arrangement: Hirokazu Ando Usos de la canción Es el tema que se escucha en el escenario Ciudad Azafrán. Convención de nombrado Los archivos deben ser en formato .ogg y deberán nombrarse así: Para Super Smash Bros. En el caso de las canciones comunes: Pista X - (lugar donde se usa) SSB.ogg - Siguiendo con el Ej anterior, sería Pista 12 - Ciudad Azafrán SSB.ogg Para los temas de victoria: (válido para todas las entregas) Tema de victoria (nombre del universo) SSB.ogg - Ej. Tema de Victoria Yoshi SSB.ogg, Tema de victoria Pokémon SSB.ogg Para Super Smash Bros. Melee Melee nombra adecuadamente a sus canciones en el Sound Test, así que no deberíamos tener problemas con ella. En lo posible que fuera el nombre en español. Las canciones provenientes del juego anterior no se renombrarán (Ej. Pista 09 - Isla de Yoshi SSB.ogg seguirá llamandose así) (Nombre de la canción) SSBM.ogg - Ejemplo: Poké Globos SSBM.ogg, Canción de Saria SSBM.ogg Para Super Smash Bros. Brawl Simplemente ponerles el nombre en español que tienen seguido de SSBB. En el caso de canciones de Melee (Fire Emblem (Melee), EarthBound (Melee)) éstas no se renombrarán. (Nombre completo de la canción) SSBB.ogg - Ejemplos: Escuadrón legendario SSBB.ogg, Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) SSBB.ogg, Main Theme (Pikmin) SSBB.ogg, MGS4 ~Theme of Love~ Smash Bros. Brawl Version''' '''SSBB.ogg Además de todo esto, las categorías para los archivos serán Categoría:Canciones de Super Smash Bros., Categoría:Canciones de Super Smash Bros. Melee y Categoría:Canciones de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, respectivamente. Será necesario crear una licencia para este tipo de archivos, yo creo que sí. Si fuera posible, que la licencia dé la categoría Archivos de Sonido.